1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to photography. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved assembly through which photographs may be mounted for display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a photograph frame assembly wherein a groove is provided for the direct insertion of a frame body. However, the frame body can easily slip out of the groove and cause damage to the frame body or an adjacent article, or even cause physical injury.